Tengteng
by reynyah
Summary: Hatsune Miku cinta Gaito? / Gimana kalo 'tengteng' yang ada di huruf ga kamu hapus aja? / Sebuah cerita singkat dua insan di Akademi Voca. OS. Warning: alur kecepetan. Mind to RnR? :3


**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid yang bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalamnya bukan punya saya

Ceritanya punya saya, selalu

* * *

**Warning:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic ini terbuat hanya atas dasar keisengan Rey~**

**Ceritanya, Rey dapat inspirasi dari temen Rey yang namanya sama! Cuma beda satu huruf yang kalo ditulis pake katakana, cuma tinggal dikasih 'tengteng' aja XD**

**Selamat membaca! XD**

* * *

**Tengteng**

A KaitoxMiku story

by reynyah

* * *

Gaito, Gaito, Gaito, Gaito, Gaito.

Satu nama yang ditulis berulang-ulang oleh gadis berambut hijau toska dikucir dua ini berarti begitu besar baginya. Gadis dengan nama lengkap Hatsune Miku ini sedang sibuk dengan dunia khayalannya yang dipenuhi adegan-adegan romantis. Ya, gadis ini sedang dilanda sebuah penyakit bernama cinta. Malam itu, selepas makan malam romantis di salah satu kafe termahal di Tokyo, Hatsune Miku menerima perasaan lelaki yang sudah lama ia nantikan, Shinao Gaito.

Dan hari itu pula mereka resmi berpacaran.

_Sungguh aneh tapi nyata_, pikir Miku sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Gadis ini memang sudah 'naksir' pacar alias senpai-nya yang satu itu sejak masuk SMA. Miku rela berpanas-panasan demi berteriak dari pinggir lapangan baseball, menyemangati senpai-nya yang berjuang demi mengharumkan nama sekolah. Miku rela menghabiskan uang jajannya demi membeli coklat paling enak sekaligus mahal yang akan ia persembahkan pada senpai-nya sebagai hadiah Valentine. Miku rela melakukan semua itu karena tahu usahanya tidak akan sia-sia.

Seolah-olah menyahuti 'keikhlasan' hati Miku, perlahan-lahan Gaito mengalihkan 'pandangan'nya dari gadis-gadis seangkatannya. Sasarannya adalah Hatsune Miku, gadis dengan rambut bak Rapunzel dan tak lupa, wajah imut ala Hello Kitty. Ia mulai memerhatikan Miku dan menyadari bahwa perasaan Miku berpihak padanya. Singkat cerita, ia mengundang Miku untuk makan malam berdua dengannya, me'nembak'nya, dan pacaran dengannya. Sederhana.

Sayangnya, penembakan itu berakibat lain bagi Miku. Penembakan itu membuatnya insomnia, bahkan sampai satu minggu setelah penembakan itu berlangsung!

Dan suatu hal yang pasti, penembakan itu berarti menghancurkan hati sang pahlawan tak kasatmata, ralat, sang pecinta es krim bernama Shion Kaito. Dia, yang lebih dulu naksir Miku justru 'kalah' dengan Gaito yang hanya menjadikan Miku sebagai 'pelarian'.

Melihat ini, tentunya Kaito tidak tinggal diam. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan? Walau amat sangat menyayangi Miku, dia tidak akan sampai hati mem-_bully_ Gaito yang notabene adalah kakak kelas alias senpai-nya. Dia juga tidak akan memfitnah Gaito. Dia akan memikirkan cara yang 'sehat' untuk mendapatkan Miku. Pokoknya, dia ingin 'tampil' di hadapan Miku sebagai laki-laki yang dianggap sempurna. Dia tidak ingin terlihat jelek di hadapan Miku.

Kaito terus memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mendapatkan Miku. Sudah sekian lama ia berpikir, ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia hampir menyerah. Ia berpikir kalau selamanya Miku tak akan menjadi miliknya.

Sampai dia melihat tulisan Miku di sampul buku-buku pelajarannya.

* * *

"Baik, sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kumpulkan tugas yang sudah saya berikan minggu lalu!" seru Sakine Meiko, guru paling galak se-Akademi Voca, sekolah khusus yang mengajarkan murid-muridnya seputar musik. "Yang tidak mengumpulkan akan saya beri nilai minus di kartu nilai! Shion-san, kumpulkan tugas teman-temanmu!"

Kaito yang pada dasarnya anak 'baik' mengangguk dan mengelilingi kelas guna mengumpulkan tugas milik teman-temannya. Ketika Kaito tiba di meja Miku, dia mengambil tugas milik Miku dan bingung ketika membaca sampul bukunya. "Hatsune Miku cinta Gaito?" bisik Kaito dengan nada heran pada Miku yang tengah duduk santai.

"Iya, dong!" balas Miku dengan suara yang dipelankan. "Dia kan, pacarku."

"Oh iya, ya." Kaito manggut-manggut. "Gimana kalo 'tengteng' yang ada di huruf ga kamu hapus aja?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Miku yang masih memikirkan kata-katanya, Kaito berlalu dan mengumpulkan tugas teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan dua puluh tugas—termasuk juga miliknya—dia mengumpulkannya pada Sakine-sensei. Sakine-sensei menerimanya lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, Shion-san. Silakan duduk kembali di kursimu."

Kaito menurut lalu duduk kembali di kursinya yang berada tepat di depan kursi Miku. Kaito melirik sejenak ke belakangnya dan menemukan wajah bingung Miku. Rupanya, Miku masih bingung dengan perkataan 'tengteng' dan 'huruf ga' dari Kaito tadi. Kaito hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat gadis incarannya bisa se'lemot' itu.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakine-sensei menutup pelajaran, menyuruh salah satu murid laki-laki didikannya membawakan tugas-tugas tadi, lalu pergi dari kelas. Selepas kepergian Sakine-sensei, Miku menghampiri meja Kaito. "Kaito!"

Kaito menoleh dan menemukan wajah imut Miku. Kaito menyadari bahwa dia dalam masalah. "Kenapa?"

"Kasih tau dong, maksudmu tadi," pinta Miku dengan wajah semanis dan seimut mungkin. "Aku kepo, nih~"

Kaito tertawa. "Oh, yang tadi," balas Kaito sambil manggut-manggut. "Emangnya tadi aku bilang apa, ya?"

Miku seketika _sweatdrop_. "Soal 'tengteng' dan... 'huruf ga'?"

Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang coretkutuancoret tidak gatal. "Oh ya? Aku gak inget kalo aku bilang gitu ke kamu."

Miku ikut menggaruk kepalanya. "Masa, sih? Padahal aku denger jelas banget."

"Oi, itu Gaito-senpai, kan?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk ke depan kelas, bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian Miku.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Miku antusias sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas. Oh, rupanya Kaito benar. Di luar sana, ada Gaito yang sedang... sedang...

Sedang bergandengan tangan dengan perempuan lain?!

Kaito buru-buru menatap Miku. Olala, rupanya aura hitam nan mengerikan sudah muncul dari belakang tubuh Miku. Empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk di ujung dahi Miku yang telah ditumbuhi tanduk. Dengan langkah pelan namun pasti yang dapat mengguncangkan seluruh isi Akademi Voca, Miku menghampiri Gaito. Gaito yang belum sadar dirinya berada dalam 'bahaya' masih saja di sana, menggandeng tangan seorang gadis sambil bercanda ria.

"GAITO!" Suara menggelegar khas Miku yang berwajah Hello Kitty itu terdengar sampai ujung Akademi Voca, di mana murid-murid biasa buang 'hajat'.

"M-Miku?" balas sang pacar tak tahu malu.

"BERANINYA KAMU NGEDUAIN AKU!"

"Miku, i-ini b—"

PLAK!

Cap merah berbentuk tangan kini tertera jelas di wajah Gaito. Gaito tidak berani melawan Miku karena dia tahu, dia memang salah.

"Kalo kamu udah punya pacar, GAK USAH NEMBAK AKU!" seru Miku lagi. "Kalo kamu udah punya aku, JANGAN NEMBAK YANG LAIN! Kalo emang mau ngeduain cewek, JANGAN NGEDUAIN AKU! DASAR BUAYA!"

Gaito tidak menjawab rentetan kalimat yang dikeluarkan Miku dari mulutnya. Kenapa? Selain karena Gaito sudah 'kicep' nan 'ceming' sejak tadi, dia juga tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata karena 'air bah' dari mulut Miku telah membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"HARI INI KITA P-U-T-U-S!" tegas Miku dengan suara yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. "Awas kalo kamu berani nemuin aku lagi! Berikutnya, cap merah itu bakal ada di SEKUJUR TUBUH KAMU!"

Murid-murid yang sempat mengerubungi kedua insan tadi buru-buru bubar ketika melihat Miku yang masih diselubungi aura hitam berjalan menghampiri mereka. Miku berhenti, lalu berkacak pinggang di depan murid-murid itu. Kemudian, dengan suara lantang dia berkata, "Yang kepooo~ PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH!"

Teriakannya sukses membuat koridor sekolah kini kosong melompong.

Kaito yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di dalam kelas sembari menonton 'drama' dadakan tersebut hanya bisa melongo melihat betapa 'ganas'nya Miku yang ia kenal sebagai Hello Kitty selama ini. Kaito tahu Miku marah. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu. Dia dan Miku sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil, masih tujuh tahun. Kini, mereka sudah SMA, sudah enam belas tahun. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kaito akan dihukum oleh para lelaki jika tidak mengenal Miku yang notabene sudah bersamanya sejak lama sekali.

"Miku? Kamu gak apa-apa?" tanya Kaito ketika Miku sudah duduk kembali di kursinya. "Kamu... mau ke ruang kesehatan? Mau aku antar?"

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

* * *

"Aku gak suka dikhianati."

Kaito menatap Miku yang kini tengah berbaring di atas kasur ruang kesehatan. Ya, Kaito dapat melihat sakit hati tertera di wajah Hello Kitty Miku. Kaito tahu perasaan temannya itu, Kaito tahu sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya? Tentu saja karena dia sudah pernah merasakan apa yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai 'patah hati'.

"Kalo emang udah punya pacar kan, gak perlu nembak orang lagi," curhat Miku. "Kalo udah punya aku, jangan ngeduain aku. Pacaran itu komitmen kan, Kaito? Tapi kenapa banyak orang yang bilang pacaran cuma hal sepele? Padahal kan, sakit hati itu gak ada obatnya."

Air mata mengalir keluar dari mata hijau Miku. Miku memejamkan matanya lalu membiarkan air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kaito duduk di samping Miku lalu menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata gadis berambut hijau toska itu.

"Gak perlu nangis, Miku," hibur Kaito. "Buat apa nangisin orang kayak Gaito? Dia gak sayang sama kamu. Kalo dia sayang sama kamu, dia bakal jaga perasaanmu terus. Dia gak akan ngeduain kamu kayak apa yang dia lakuin sekarang." Kaito mengelus kepala Miku pelan. "Kamu rugi kalo nangisin orang yang gak akan nangisin kamu."

"Kaito..." panggil Miku pelan. "Aku cengeng, ya?"

Kaito tersenyum. "Cengeng dikit gak apa-apa, kok. Kamu butuh nangis," ujar Kaito. "Tapi... gak selama ini juga."

Miku terkekeh. "Terus, Kaito ngapain ngelus-ngelus kepala aku?"

Kaito yang baru sadar akan hal itu bergegas menarik tangannya. "E-eh... gomen, Miku. A-aku kelepasan..."

Miku tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa, lanjutin aja," ucapnya. "Aku suka, kok. Rasanya masih ada yang sayang sama aku."

"Semua sayang kamu."

"Kecuali Gaito," ralat Miku. "Ya, aku tau Kaito sayang sama aku."

"Dulu aku pernah bilang, kan?" tanya Kaito memastikan. "Kalo aku sayang kamu sebagai sahabat?"

Miku mengangguk.

"Sekarang aku mau bilang lagi," ujar Kaito. "Aku sayang sama kamu LEBIH dari seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya. Aku sayang kamu sebagai seorang perempuan, dan aku mau kamu jadi pacarku."

Miku terkekeh. "Itu hal yang sebenarnya atau kamu cuma mau hibur aku?"

"Aku serius, Miku."

"Aku tahu," balas Miku sambil mengecup pipiku. "Aku juga sayang Kaito."

Kaito tersenyum. "Mm... jadi, kamu harus ngehapus 'tengteng' di huruf ga tiap buku kamu, dong?"

Miku mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya ngilangin 'tengteng' di huru—oh..." Miku manggut-manggut. "Maksudmu supaya nama GAITO jadi KAITO, kan?"

Kaito terkekeh.

"Oke, aku kabulkan permintaanmu besok."

"Nah, gitu dong," balas Kaito sambil mengecup pipi Miku pelan.

* * *

**FIN~**

* * *

Sekian fic singkat dari Rey! Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan. Rey sendiri gatau kenapa jadi cepet u_u

_Review_? :3


End file.
